Childhood blondie
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Alan is ready to change his hair colour until he finds out its been done before. Kayo is there to help him out as a helpful sister.


Brotherly convo Hair dye

Alan has always wanted to dye his hair a brunette color, so one day he decided to do it himself while he was alone on the island by himself. He was in the bathroom when he thought no one was home and found the hair dye that his dad use to use in the top cupboard hidden away at the back. He pulled it out from the cupboard and the accidental dropped it all over and the floor getting scared from max coming in beeping like a Maniac.

Alan sighed staring at the dye spilled all over him and the floor. "Oh great thanks Max, thought we were friends," he said to him who beeped away.

Alan started cleaning up the dye on the floor getting it all over his hands and t-shirt more than he thought.

"Hey Alan," Virgil said leaning on the door frame watching his younger brother struggle to clean up his own mess.

Alan jumped at his brothers voice, "Virgil, you scared the crap out of me,"

Virgil jumped on the side counter to where Alan was stood cleaning up and looked in the mirror. "Why brunette?"

"What?" Alan said looking innocent.

"You know what I mean," Virgil said shaking the box of dye and hearing it empty.

"Because I didn't think any other colour suits me," he said looking down at the ground.

"Why not red the colour of TB3 or stay blonde but just have the tips brown?"

"I'm fed up of being blonde though,"

"You know Brown was your natural hair colour," Alan lifted his head in amazement.

"Really, I thought I was always blonde." Virgil jumped down from the side and took the mirror from the counter top and showed Alan the patch of brown colour of the bottom of his hair line.

Virgil pressed his fingers lightly against his brothers head down guiding it down slightly and pointed to his back of the neck, "If you see here, this is your natural hair colour, you always liked to scratch off the dye when ever we tried to dye it blonde, so we left that patch deliberately so you can decide on what you wanted when you were older," Virgil pushed Alan's fringe back into place and smiled releasing his fingers from his neck.

"When was my hair dyed blonde anyway? Because I don't remember,"

"It was a gone wrong prank from Dad, he was trying to prank John but he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing so he dyed your hair rather than John's,"

Alan scratched his cheek in confusion, "John had wanted to be blonde?"

Virgil shook his head, "No, like I said dad was drunk and it was a prank, I remember that day like it was yesterday. I can't tell you too much otherwise John will kill me."

"I'm sure Kayo would dye your hair for you,"

"Nah not Kayo"

"What about me?" Kayo asked Virgil and Alan over hearing their conversation.

"Nothing," Alan said, scratching his head seeming embarrassed then slipped and spilled the hair dye all over the floor again.

"Oh man, I just cleaned up that." Virgil sat there laughing then walked out with Kayo leaving Alan to clean up.

"Are you not helping me?"

"No you were the one who knocked it." Virgil shouted from the corridor.

Kayo left Virgil in his room while Kayo went back to Alan.

"I'll help you. On one condition though, you let me dye your hair brunette?"

Alan frowned, "Permanently? Your not a professional so no,"

"Says the one who was going to do it himself and not wearing gloves,"

Alan gave a grief knowing that his sister wouldn't let it go, "Fine, but semi permanent,"

Kayo gave him a vigorous smile, "Come in my room when your ready."

Once Alan finished cleaning up he headed to Kayos room. Where Scott was sat on the bed reading a hair magazine for men.

"Great, your here," he said shutting the door making a wine. The room was set up with a wooden chair in the middle facing the mirror.

"I'll leave you too alone," Scott said walking out of the bedroom. Whispering something to Alan who was sat in a chair Kayo had pulled out from her dresser.

"What did he say too you?" Kayo asked mixing the colours together in a palette.

"He said you will be sat for a long time." Kayo rolled her eyes and pulled Alan's head back finding his hair line splitting it down the centre.

"Ow!"

"Suck it up."

"I'm gonna separate your hair into 2 sections, then clip them and go from there." Alan nodded in agreement.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Probably about 2 hours, because I have to set it and wash it out, but I'll try and be quick, as I know what your patience is like," Kayo said rolling her eyes again then Alan groaning.

Kayo applied the brunette hair dye to Alan's hair and started to tin foil it on the front first then moving to the side and back.

A piece of tin foil fell out of Alan's hair and he caught it.

"Why tin foil?" Alan asked playing with it.

"Because it allows me to reach your shorter bits of hair close to the scalp and not stick together. Now don't take the foil out your hair please, unless you want this to take longer,"

"I didn't, it dropped out. Why haven't I got something to cover my clothes with?"

Kayo grabbed a towel from her bathroom and wrapped it round Alan's back and smiled angrily.

20 minutes later.

"There done, you will have to have the dye on for 2 hours, do you want some comics to read?"

Alan nodded, "Yes please, series 2 of Luna please or the green lantern will be good."

Kayo gave Alan the comics to read for the 2 hours while she prepped the rest of the stuff.

Once the 2 hours were up, Kayo brought Alan to the bathroom with him kneeling down over the bathtub and she washed the product out of his hair. She then moved him back to the chair and dried his hair.

Kayo removed the towel from his neck, "What do you think?"

Alan stepped closer to the mirror running his hand through his hair. "Um, I don't think it suits me," Kayo ruffled his hair so he could get a better look. He shook his head in disagreement.

"Hey Alan, you look different," Scott said seeming unsure what to say shutting the door behind him.

"But you did a great job Kayo, glad it's only semi-permanent,"

"Um, I thought you said pre-permanent," Kayo said showing Alan the box and Scott stood laughing.

Alan glared skeptically at his older sister. The scream that was followed was heard all across the island. "That's the last time, I'm ever letting you touch my hair."


End file.
